


It Don't Have to Change

by amithegamer1



Series: Our Queen [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Family Reunions, Reunions, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1
Summary: Alright, everybody, let's go Here we go Let's do this Oh, do you remember? When the family was  everything?  Oh, do you remember? It was so long ago and so much has changed I wanna go back Wanna go back to those simple days  I wanna go back But now we've grown and gone our separate ways
Relationships: Charlie & Amaya Jiwe
Series: Our Queen [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099970
Kudos: 1





	It Don't Have to Change

_Alright, everybody, let's go Here we go Let's do this Oh, do you remember? When the family was everything? Oh, do you remember? It was so long ago and so much has changed I wanna go back Wanna go back to those simple days I wanna go back But now we've grown and gone our separate ways_

After the battle, Amaya had asked Charlie to come to her room, so they could talk. She thought Charlie was dead for years, now seeing very alive she doesn't know how to feel. Amaya sits down, as Charlie paced back and forward. "So what happened?" Charlie asks, turning to her sister, as Amaya raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" Amaya asks, as Charlie sighed.

"Mom and Dad," Charlie say, as Amaya looked down, fidgeting with her fingers.

"They died Charlie," Amaya finishes, as Charlie eyes slightly widened.

"How?" Charlie asks, she looked up at her sister.

"An attack on the kingdom," Amaya says, Charlie sat down beside Amaya in shock, her parents had died before she could ever see them again.

"I'm sorry Charlie-," Amaya starts, as Charlie shook her head.

"No I'm sorry Maya I wasn't there in your lost them I couldn't imagine how you were feeling...you were all-," Charlie says, as Amaya nodded her head.

"alone..." they said.

"I had people but..." Amaya trails off, as Charlie sighed.

"They just didn't know how you felt?" Charlie says, finishing her sentence, as Amaya nods.

"To be honest Mick helped me get through it and I'm very thankful," Amaya says, as Charlie sadly smiles.

_Times is hard And things are a-changin' I pray to God that we can remain the same All I'm trying to say is our love don't have to change No, it don't have to change Do you remember? Back at Grannie's house on Christmas Day? Help me sing, do you remember? How we'd gather 'round and sing all day?_

"Can I be honest with you?" Charlie asks as Amaya nodded her head.

"I was scared to see you again," Charlie admits, as Amaya raised a brow.

"why?" she asks, as Charlie shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought you would hate me," Charlie says, Amaya tilted her head, before she could open her mouth, Charlie spoke. 

"I couldn't come to see years ago but I didn't," Charlie says, as Amaya shook her head.

" and I'm not mad at you because of it," Amaya says, Charlie's brows knit.

"You not?" Charlie asks, Amaya chuckles, shaking her head.

"Not I would've done the same thing I had to be sure if I wanted to come," Amaya says, as Charlie smiles.

'"I've missed you," Charlie says, before hugging her sister.

"I've missed you, Clotho," Amaya says, as Charlie's smile widens at the nickname.

"I love you, Maya, and I'm sorry for not coming sooner," Charlie whispers, into her ear, Amaya shakes her head.

"Don't be sorry and I love you too Clotho," Amaya says, before hearing a knock on the door, Amya pulls out of the hug.

"come in," Amaya says, as the door opened, Gary.

"What's up Gary?" Charlie asks as Gary smiled.

"Sara wanted to see you two," Gary says, Amaya nodded her head, and he left.

"Come on," Amaya says, holding out her hand which Charlie took.

_And I wanna go back To playing basketball and football games I wanna go back To yesterday but it's not the same Times is hard And things are a-changin' I pray to God that we can remain the same All I'm trying to say is our love don't have to change No, it don't have to change Times is hard And things are a-changin' So I pray to God that we can remain the same All I'm trying to say is our love don't have to change No, it don't have to change, yeah, yeah_


End file.
